Maman
by Jupiterday
Summary: A la mort de sa mère, Sayuri Yagami retrouve parmi les affaires de celle-ci un carnet secret. Au fil de sa lecture, elle part à la rencontre de celle qui fut jadis Sakura Haruno, quête qui lui permettra de lever le voile qui pèse sur sa propre existence.
1. Prologue

« Veuillez accepter nos condoléances les plus sincères, milady ».

Milady. Sayuri resta de marbre en entendant à nouveau le titre qu'on avait pour habitude de donner à sa mère. La jeune fille faisait face à la foule d'aristocrates venue saluer une dernière fois la femme qui lui avait donné la vie. Tous louaient sa dignité, sa patience, sa beauté, son assurance… La duchesse de Nortsea était décédée et se retrouvait donc affublée du statut d'une sainte. L'enfant pouvait imaginer sans peine la tête qu'aurait faite cette dernière si elle en avait eu la connaissance. Le sourcil levé, elle aurait accueilli ces remarques avec un sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres et n'aurait pas hésité à répondre d'un remerciement délicieusement sarcastique. Tous ces gens ne l'avaient pas portée aux nues durant ces dernières années. Ils l'avaient décriée, reniée, raillée pour la confiance dont la reine l'avait investie. Pour la plupart des nobles de la Royauté Insulaire des Mers du Sud (aussi appelée les Iles aux Rois), la femme que Yagami Kazuhide avait épousée restait un mystère. Le duc avait débarqué un beau jour à la Cour accompagné de sa famille alors que tous le croyaient célibataire endurci. La stupeur avait été générale. Seule Lady Madoka, princesse de sang, semblait au courant de cette scandaleuse histoire. Lord Yagami était tombé fou amoureux de la fille cadette d'un petit baron infortuné du nord du pays et l'avait épousée dans le plus grand secret trois ans auparavant. Pendant ces trois années, le couple avait été assez fortuné pour voire naître deux enfants, dont un fils qui, venant de fêter ses deux ans, devait absolument être introduit à la Cour afin de pouvoir être considéré comme héritier du duc, lui-même cousin du roi et donc potentiel dauphin.

Sayuri jeta un regard en coin à son frère aîné. Digne fils de son père, celui-ci demeurait stoïque face au malheur. Seuls sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux brillants témoignaient de sa douleur. Physiquement, nul ne pouvait nier son lignage : ses yeux en amande, couleur de l'acier, étaient fort répandus dans la famille royale. Quant à son nez légèrement en trompette qui lui donnait l'air si malicieux, il lui venait directement de son arrière grand-mère paternelle dont le portrait surplombait la cheminée. Sayuri l'avait par ailleurs toujours trouvé profondément lugubre. Alors qu'elle recevait les condoléances de la comtesse de Maldonnedale (effondrée par la mort d'une de ses « plus chères amies » au point de s'être évanouie deux fois lors de la cérémonie), la jeune fille sentait le regard noir de l'ancêtre lui vriller le dos. La vieille dame, engoncée dans un fauteuil qui, bien que luxueux, semblait fort inconfortable, lançait un regard courroucé à ses potentiels admirateurs, son double menton semblant presque trembler de fureur. Lady Yagami, contrairement à sa fille, avait toujours trouvé ce tableau fascinant. Quand cette dernière lui avait demandé d'où venait cet engouement pour une telle sorcière, sa mère avait éclaté de rire et lui avait pincé une joue en rétorquant « Pumpkin chérie, c'est pas cette vieille aristo coincée qui fait la force du portrait, c'est le courage du peintre qui le rend si extraordinaire : cet homme a tout de même eu le culot de représenter la sœur du roi comme une vieille taupe obèse, soit ce à quoi elle ressemblait probablement en réalité » Elle était restée un temps songeuse, ses yeux perdant peu à peu l'amusement qui y brillait, et avait murmuré dans un souffle « J'ai connu un peintre une fois… Il aurait sans doute fait la même chose… Il prenait toujours les choses telles qu'elles sont… » Son regard s'était voilé et Sayuri avait senti sa mère lui échapper. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait l'air si malheureuse, si perdue que l'enfant eut l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la ramener vers elle et l'éloigner de ses souvenirs. Mais la parenthèse rêveuse de sa mère ne dura pas longtemps. Elles ne duraient jamais. Avant même que Sayuri ait eu le temps d'effectuer un seul geste, la duchesse secoua la tête et offrit à sa fille le sourire le plus radieux qu'elle avait en réserve, comme si le malheur n'avait jamais obscurci ses beaux yeux verts. Elle lui avait repincé la joue et s'était éloignée en prétextant un diner chez la princesse Madoka auquel elle ne pouvait échapper si elle voulait conserver les bonnes grâces de la reine. Se drapant dans un châle de soie, elle s'était retournée vers sa petite fille et lui avait lancé : « Tu garderas l'histoire du tableau pour toi, hein ma chérie ? Ton père serait très fâché s'il savait ce que je pense réellement de sa chère grand-maman. Tu sais garder un secret, pas vrai Pumpkin ? »

Pumpkin. Le surnom affectueux dont l'affublait sa mère lui venait d'un événement qui avait marqué sa jeunesse. Aux alentours de son premier Halloween, Sayuri avait échappé à la surveillance acerbe de sa nourrice qui tentait de calmer son frère alors en train de piquer une de ses célèbres colères pour aller tituber près de la cuisine. Un commis avait abandonné là un sac de coloquintes et une énorme citrouille qu'on avait commencé à vider. L'enfant de dix mois qu'elle était alors était tombée la tête la première dans la courge. On la ressortit recouverte de pulpe orange. Plus personne ne se souvenait de l'origine de ce surnom désormais. La nourrice avait été renvoyée, le personnel de la cuisine avait été renouvelé au fur et à mesure des années et sa mère n'était plus là pour sourire de ses frasques enfantines. Quant au duc, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à elle. Elle ignorait même si celui-ci ressentait une quelconque affection pour ses enfants. Personnellement, elle avait réussi à surmonter cette indifférence il y avait bien longtemps de cela. L'amour inconditionnel que lui portait sa génitrice lui suffisait. Des domestiques et quelques nobles de passage (dont certains, elle le soupçonnait, avaient été les amants de la duchesse) avaient fait office de figure paternelle quand elle en avait eu besoin. Eiko en revanche en avait toujours souffert de ce manque d'intérêt. Encore aujourd'hui, son frère cherchait désespérément à obtenir l'approbation paternelle. Cela se voyait aux regards en coin qu'il lançait régulièrement au duc, trônant entre eux deux, qui recevait dignement les hommages funèbres prodigués à son épouse. Jamais couple n'avait été plus mal assorti. Leur mariage secret avait donné lieu à un nombre incalculable de racontars et autres commérages mesquins. Quasiment tous penchaient pour une lubie passagère du duc qui avait fait de cette jeune femme sa maîtresse avant de se trouver face à l'obligation de l'épouser pour cause de grossesse. La passion du duc pour les jolies femmes ne passait pas inaperçue et son mariage ne l'avait en aucun cas rendu plus sage. Mais la noblesse, malgré ses croyances catholiques, tolérait et même encourageait l'adultère à la condition toutefois que celle-ci reste stérile. Cette exigence n'était néanmoins rarement respectée, Sayuri ayant repéré parmi ses congénères un grand nombre d'enfants ressemblant davantage à un ami de leur famille plutôt qu'à leur père. Sa propre confidente, Beniko, était le portrait craché du marquis de la Bloodycoast avec ses épais cheveux roux emmêlés qui faisaient le malheur de sa camériste et sa fossette au menton. Deux de ses sœurs semblaient être également le fruit des amours de la vicomtesse et du marquis. De toute manière, les enfants naturels n'étaient que rarement embêtés pour leur lignée bâtarde. Seul l'héritier devait pouvoir prouver qu'il était bien le fils de celui dont il allait hériter du titre.

Fidèle à sa réputation, le duc ne sourcilla même pas lorsqu'au moment de lui faire une révérence, la comtesse de Maldonnedale s'effondra pour la troisième face en l'espace d'une journée. Il laissa sa fille, désormais la maîtresse de maison, ordonner qu'on amène la comtesse dans un des petits salons attenants pour lui faire respirer les sels. Avant même que Sayuri puisse vérifier si ses ordres étaient bien suivis, la foule s'écartait pour laisser passer la personne suivante. Le reste des funérailles se passa sans autre anicroche et à la fin de la journée, tous étaient repartis dans ses pénates, se reposer un peu avant de recommencer leur vie frivole. Sayuri avait du mal à comprendre comment de telles personnes pouvaient être ceux qui gouvernaient l'archipel de la Royauté Insulaire mais élevée dans ce monde empli de révérences, de mesquineries et autres mensonges, elle ne pouvait concevoir un autre système.

« Quelle bande de vipères pique-assiettes et sans scrupules, marmonna-t-elle en montant à sa chambre.

- Peu importe ce qu'ils sont, lui rétorqua Eiko qui la suivait silencieusement. Tu sais bien que nous sommes sortis du même moule.

- N'importe quoi.

- Bien sûr que si. Nous avons vécu à la Cour depuis notre plus tendre enfance notre père est issu de la famille royale et notre mère fut la favorite de la reine pendant des années…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Maman était au-dessus de toutes ces bassesses. C'est pour ça que la reine l'aimait. »

Eiko resta silencieux. A presque seize ans, il pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une incroyable maturité malgré sa propension à agir de manière terriblement puérile avec ses pairs ou sa sœur. Sayuri adorait le chambrer lorsqu'il prenait ses airs de grande personne alors que cinq minutes auparavant, il venait de se faire bichonner par leur vieille nourrice. Leurs chamailleries étaient courantes ainsi que leurs réconciliations. Chacun d'entre eux pouvait se targuer de savoir exactement ce que l'autre pensait et vice-versa. Beniko lui avait souvent avoué qu'elle enviait cette complicité entre elle et son frère. « Mes frères m'ignorent et mes sœurs me détestent. C'est peut être parce qu'on est trop nombreux qu'on ne s'entend pas bien dans ma famille, lui avait-elle confié. Eiko et toi, quand vous êtes ensemble, tout le monde peut voir que vous êtes frère et sœur. Même si vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. » Il était vrai que tous deux ne semblaient présenter aucune ressemblance si ce n'est que des attitudes et des mimiques qui relevaient davantage du mimétisme que de la génétique. Eiko était un jeune homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux châtains clairs tirant sur le blond. Il avait le teint clair mais rougissait facilement et ses lèvres pleines trahissaient son moindre changement d'émotion. Il n'était pas le clone de son père mais lui ressemblait suffisamment pour qu'aucun doute ne soit permis sur son ascendance. Sayuri, elle, paraissait avoir hérité des gènes récessifs de toute la famille. Aux yeux des néophytes, elle ne ressemblait à personne, ni à son père, ni à sa mère, ni même à aucun membre de la noblesse insulaire. Les gens n'avaient pas manqué de pointer cette disparité au fil des années et à chaque fois sa mère sortait l'arbre généalogique pour expliquer ses cheveux noirs jais, ses yeux sombres, ce nez droit et cette peau crémeuse qui ne s'empourprait jamais. Cependant, tous s'accordaient sur un point : Sayuri Yagami était d'une beauté glaciale à couper le souffle. Depuis toute petite, elle avait eu une flopée d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices de tout âge. Sa mère en avait d'ailleurs été tour à tour amusée et agacée. Sayuri cependant n'aimait pas son physique. Elle trouvait qu'il la rendait trop inaccessible, trop froide. De plus, elle détestait le regard que lui jetait de temps en temps la duchesse lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne la regardait : un regard songeur, mélancolique qui donnait sans cesse l'impression à Sayuri que sa mère ne la voyait pas vraiment. La seule chose que la jeune fille appréciait chez elle était son sourire. La seule chose qu'elle avait hérité de sa génitrice : un sourire rayonnant qui éclairait ses yeux et lui creusait une fossette sur la joue droite. Elle se savait irrésistible quand elle adressait un tel sourire à la cantonade. Plus qu'une simple expression de joie ou qu'un signe de badinage, il s'agissait d'une véritable arme. Les rares personnes capables de lui résister étaient son frère, Beniko et la duchesse. Quant au duc, elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de tester les effets sur lui.

« Ne te trompe pas, maman était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, reprit Eiko. Mais c'était une personne très secrète et elle était très douée pour la dissimulation. C'était une bonne actrice… Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour donner l'impression qu'on savait tout d'elle alors qu'on ne sait rien…

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Yuri, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Si tu lui posais des questions sur elle, elle racontait toujours plein d'anecdotes absolument passionnantes et souvent très amusantes sur le sujet mais au final elle ne répondait jamais à la question. Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu sais que j'ai raison. Regarde la duchesse du Pleasantmount : elle prétend être la personne qui connaissait le mieux maman et pourtant, elle sait pas d'où elle vient, ni qui sont ses parents, ni pourquoi elle et père ont attendu si longtemps avant d'annoncer leur mariage, ni…

- Lady Hibari est une imbécile, voilà tout ! le coupa Sayuri. Maman avait pas beaucoup d'amis, elle n'allait pas raconter sa vie au premier individu qui passait.

- Maman n'a raconté sa vie ni au premier individu qui passait, ni à aucun autre pendant ces quatorze années passées à la Cour ! C'est une remarquable joueuse de poker et elle a trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans le cercle de confiance de la reine dès les premiers mois qu'elle a passés ici. Plus encore, elle a réussi à y rester ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux répondre à ça ?

- Elle est devenue une amie de la reine parce qu'elle savait la faire rire ! Et si elle est restée si longtemps dans les grâces royales, c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais tenté de manipuler qui que ce soit ! Et j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de critiquer maman alors que son corps est toujours chaud ! »

Sayuri avait jeté cette dernière phrase au visage de son frère comme une insulte. Elle était au bord des larmes. Afin d'éviter de perdre la face, elle courut jusqu'à ses appartements et s'y enferma après avoir chassé sa femme de chambre. Leur vieille nourrice tenta d'entrer dans sa chambre pour lui parler mais la jeune fille refusa de lui ouvrir sa porte. Elle sanglota longtemps, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Quand elle fut enfin calmée, il était près de deux heures du matin. Prise d'une subite envie, Sayuri sortit à pas de loup pour aller rejoindre la chambre de sa mère. Les appartements de la duchesse se trouvaient dans l'aile Ouest du château et il lui faudrait traverser le grand hall pour y accéder mais elle n'en avait cure. Seul lui importait le besoin de serrer contre elle les robes encore empreintes de l'odeur maternelle et de s'étendre dans son lit, roulée en boule, afin que le monde extérieur n'ait plus aucune prise sur elle. La seule difficulté résidait en la possibilité infime qu'elle rencontre un domestique zélé qui aille faire savoir à la gouvernante, au majordome ou pire à sa nourrice qu'elle se baladait dans le palais pendant la nuit, attitude qui, selon certains, n'était pas digne de la fille d'un duc, proche parent de la famille royale qui plus est. Mais le duc, le roi, la reine et tous leurs ascendants, riches, pauvres, femmes, hommes, pouvaient aller au diable. Sayuri savait qu'elle ne pourrait trouver le sommeil sans avoir étreint une dernière fois sa mère, ou du moins une trace d'elle. Les couloirs et escaliers se trouvaient plongés dans la pénombre, donnant au palais un aspect à la fois inquiétant et poétique. Les larges rideaux laissaient échapper quelques rayons de lumière qui venaient jeter un aspect nouveau aux riches objets qui parsemaient les pièces du palais. Petite, Sayuri ne pouvait dormir sans une veilleuse, les ombres la terrifiant. Sa nourrice avait maintes et maintes fois pesté contre ce manque de courage et avait à de multiples reprises tenté de lui faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle éteignait la lumière, Sayuri hurlait à la mort et manquait de s'étouffer dans ses larmes. La duchesse était finalement intervenue.

« Tu as raison d'avoir peur, mon cœur. Les monstres existent, mais ils ne ressemblent pas forcément à ce que tu imagines. Et ils peuvent sortir de nuit comme de jour. Il arrive même qu'ils n'aient pas l'air méchant et qu'ils semblent être des gens normaux. Au contraire, certaines personnes ont un aspect monstrueux mais sont adorables.

- Mais comment ze sais si y sont zentils ou méssants les monstres, maman ? Moi, z'ai peur !

- Tu le sauras parce que tu es une petite fille très intelligente. Tu vis à la Cour, Pumpkin, et tu sais bien que les gens ici sont très doués pour mentir. On est pas dans un monde fantastique où les nez des menteurs s'allongent, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu apprennes à différencier la vérité du mensonge, ma chérie. Et tu es à la meilleure école pour apprendre cela.

- Mais (la réponse de sa mère l'avait plongée dans une profonde réflexion), mais si ze sais dire y a qui qu' y est un monstre et qui qu'y est pas un monstre, après les vrais monstres, y vont être encore plus fâssés contre moi ?!

- Non, parce qu'une fois que tu sauras qui est un monstre, tu feras croire aux monstres que tu penses qu'ils sont gentils. Et ainsi, tu seras protégée. Et puis tant que tu ne seras pas assez grande pour conduire tes propres batailles, c'est moi qui te protégerais. Mais commence dès maintenant à apprendre à reconnaître les menteurs, okay ?

- Okay. »

A l'époque, Sayuri avait quatre ans. Dix ans plus tard, elle se souvenait de cette conversation comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille. A partir de cette date, elle n'avait plus eu peur du noir. Déchiffrer la vérité sur le visage de quelqu'un lui donnait toujours l'impression d'allumer la veilleuse de la nursery qui lui permettait de reconnaître une simple robe là où semblait se tenir un horrible fantôme. Elle était devenue très douée à ce jeu-là. De temps à autre, elle chuchotait à l'oreille de sa mère les informations collectées durant sa quête de la vérité comme « Lord Kaze est amoureux de la camériste de sa femme » ou « Takara est celle qui a volé le chandelier en argent ou alors elle sait qui l'a fait ». Par la force des choses, Sayuri était devenue elle aussi une menteuse hors-pair. Dans son monde, il était impératif de savoir mentir si l'on voulait survivre. Elle se félicita à de nombreuses reprises de ne rougir que rarement. Eiko, lui, était clairement désavantagé dans cette course à la duperie. Quant au reste du programme, sa mère décida de lui apprendre certains arts que sa nourrice ou sa préceptrice considéreraient probablement comme non propices à une jeune lady. Sayuri apprit donc l'art du corps à corps, l'escrime, le tir à l'arc ou avec des armes à feu. Sa mère lui enseigna également quelques techniques qui ressemblaient à de la sorcellerie. Pourtant Sayuri excellait particulièrement dans ses matières. Cela la rendait d'ailleurs un peu triste qu'elle ne puisse en faire part à personne. Tout ce qu'elle apprenait devait lui servir à combattre les « monstres » de son enfance mais plus elle vieillissait, plus elle considérait que sa mère abusait un peu. Une peur irrationnelle d'enfance ne méritait pas qu'on passe des années à s'entraîner en cachette. Cependant, elle n'osait pas le lui dire, par crainte qu'elle décide d'arrêter ces fascinantes leçons et que Sayuri ne partage plus grand-chose avec sa mère. Mais aujourd'hui, Lady Yagami était morte et tout cet entraînement lui sembla tout de même bien vain.

Sayuri poussa doucement la porte de l'antichambre qui menait aux appartements maternels. Rien n'avait changé. Le petit salon était toujours le même et le boudoir semblait prêt à recevoir les invités de la duchesse qui s'empresserait de leur proposer un verre de bourbon pour agrémenter leurs discussions. Le grand lit à baldaquin était fait pour accueillir sans plus attendre sa propriétaire dans ses draps satinés et les robes du dressing room pendaient dans l'espoir qu'on les porte à nouveau pour attirer tous les regards sur elles et celle qu'elles mettaient en valeur. C'était là que l'odeur était la plus forte. Sayuri enfouit son nez dans la cape en velours bordeaux foncé de sa mère. C'était son vêtement favori. La reine avait obtenu d'un peintre un grand portrait en pied de Lady Yagami portant cette cape. Assise sur des marches de pierre blanche, la duchesse regardait sur la gauche du tableau, presque derrière son épaule, comme si elle percevait quelque chose que nul ne voyait. La capuche de la cape couvrait en partie son visage éclairé par une lumière crépusculaire. Le sourire dont Sayuri était si fière d'avoir hérité ornait ses traits. Cependant, il avait quelque chose d'étrange, de doucement ironique vu qu'entre les plis de la cape, on voyait clairement que la jeune femme effleurait le manche du poignard ouvragé que lui avait offert Lady Madoka pour ses dix-neuf ans. Le portrait avait d'ailleurs été réalisé quelques temps après. Beaucoup avaient plaisanté sur la signification de ce poignard dans la composition du tableau. « Lady Yagami est une invitation à la luxure mais le poignard prévient ceux qui veulent s'y frotter que la duchesse est une rose aux épines acérées ! ». Oui, le tableau était magnifique mais Sayuri n'y voyait qu'un magnifique point d'interrogation là où d'autres y voyaient sa mère.

Entendant un bruit Sayuri s'enferma dans la penderie. Elle vit à travers l'entrebâillement un rai lumineux passer rapidement avant que les bruits de pas ne s'éloignent. Le veilleur n'était pas très scrupuleux et comme beaucoup de domestiques, il craignait d'entrer de nuit dans les appartements d'une défunte le jour de ses funérailles. Trop effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer son fantôme. Sayuri pouffa doucement. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne croyait plus aux fantômes et à supposer qu'ils existent, sa mère ne lui ferait aucun mal.

En s'appuyant contre le fond du placard gigantesque où se rangeaient les manteaux et autres capes, Sayuri sentit une boite qui lui rentrait dans le bas du dos. Elle l'attrapa. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une simple boite à chaussures. Cependant, la duchesse avait deux placards entiers consacrés à ses chaussures. Enfant, Sayuri les avait montrés de nombreuses fois à Beniko, se rengorgeant à chaque fois que son amie trahissait son excitation et sa jalousie. Sa propre mère ne la laissait pas approcher des ses vêtements. Vérifiant que la voie était libre, elle se faufila dans le bureau privé de sa mère et s'y enferma. C'était bien une boite à chaussures. Une paire de chaussures se trouvait bien à l'intérieur mais dès qu'elle les vit, Sayuri sut que sa mère ne les aurait jamais portées. Elles étaient bien trop grandes d'au moins deux tailles. Elle les posa sur le bureau. Même vide, la boite pesait anormalement lourd. Décontenancée, Sayuri secoua l'écrin. Au bruit qu'il fit, elle devina qu'il devait y avoir un double fond. Un coupe-papier trainait sur le bureau. Elle le saisit et déchira le fond. Une pluie d'objets divers tombèrent sur ses genoux. Des armes en forme d'étoiles ou de poignards miniatures, des rouleaux parcheminés, un bandeau usé avec une plaque en métal qui commençait à s'en détacher, deux photos et un carnet. Le tout était extrêmement poussiéreux. La jeune fille étendit ses découvertes sur la table. Ses objets lui semblaient tellement étrangers au monde de la Cour qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment sa mère avait pu se trouver en leur possession. De toute évidence, ils venaient des pays ninjas. Le comte de Maldonnedale faisait la collection de ce genre de gadgets. Il les mettait en valeur sur des présentoirs tendus de velours rouge et protégeait certains derrière des vitres. Une fois, il avait tenu à expliquer en détail à la famille Yagami ce à quoi chaque objet correspondait. Les enfants s'étaient rapidement désintéressés et Lord Yagami avait fini par engager la conversation avec la maîtresse de maison. Seule la duchesse avait écouté jusqu'au bout, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Peut être le comte lui avait offert ces objets en cadeau. Malgré cette explication, Sayuri sentait que quelque chose ne collait pas. S'il s'agissait d'un cadeau, ils n'auraient pas été dissimulés dans le double fond d'une boite à chaussures au fond d'un placard. De plus, cela n'élucidait pas la question des photos ni du carnet. Les photos étaient tellement abîmées qu'on n'y distinguait plus les couleurs et les formes restaient relativement difficiles à distinguer. Trois ou quatre personnes posaient pour la première et une seule qui semblait serrer quelque chose contre elle sur l'autre. La jeune fille se désintéressa des photos. Elle n'y reconnaissait personne et la lumière n'était pas assez bonne pour qu'elle les regarde plus attentivement. Le carnet était entièrement rempli de signes. Il était clair que ce n'était pas des dessins mais un alphabet différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Ce n'était pas non plus celui des pays ninjas. La duchesse, suite à la conversation avec le comte, avait brutalement décidé que les enfants devaient absolument apprendre la langue de ces pays. Elle avait payé un précepteur spécialement dans ce but. Eiko et Sayuri s'étaient pliés sans grand enthousiasme à cette nouvelle lubie, leur père ayant décrété que ça lui était strictement égal. Sayuri maîtrisait donc à peu près ce langage barbare même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait un accent à couper au couteau et qu'Eiko se débrouillait beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

Sayuri soupira. Encore une nouvelle chose inutile qui soulevait de nouvelles questions sur sa mère. Si jamais elle montrait ça à Eiko, il trouverait le moyen de lui dire que c'était la preuve que leur mère était une personne mystérieuse qui avait caché son jeu pendant des années, prenant le soin de coder chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses expressions afin que personne ne puisse jamais savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement… Coder ! Le mot résonna comme un coup de feu dans son crâne. Le carnet était codé ! Cet alphabet n'existait nulle part dans aucun pays, c'était juste un code pour empêcher les gens de le lire ! Cette révélation fit remonter à sa mémoire un vieux souvenir qu'elle avait oublié, quelque chose qui était arrivé des années auparavant : un après-midi, sa mère l'avait emmené se promener au bord de la mer et lui avait appris une comptine qu'elle n'avait entendu nulle part ailleurs. « A un tourbillon qui roule, roule et roule jusqu'à la pyramide du bêta et c'est le soleil qui l'éclaire… ». Sur la première ligne du cahier, un triangle trônait entre un tourbillon et un soleil. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. D'autres signes suivaient, parfois séparés par un espace, parfois apparaissant en dehors des lignes. On ne trouvait jamais deux fois le même signe. En revanche, dès la page suivante, les signes étaient organisés et restaient en ligne. Le début de la comptine continuait à lui trottait dans la tête ainsi que quelques morceaux qui surgissaient soudainement sans qu'il y ait réellement de suite logique… « J'ai un ballon percé haché d'un trait »… Par ailleurs, il lui semblait que ce qui lui avait plu dans cette poésie était le manque total de logique. Sa mère avait utilisé un air connu pour la lui faire mémoriser. Sayuri soupira à nouveau. Machinalement, elle compta les signes. Vingt-six. Comme les vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet des Iles aux Rois. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle commença à comprendre. Elle attrapa une feuille et un crayon puis inscrivit très sérieusement _« A= tourbillon», « B = triangle », « C = soleil»_. Au fur et à mesure, la comptine lui revenait. _« D = ∑ », « E= ₵ »_… Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle inscrivit fièrement _« Z= ≈_ » et reposa le stylo. Cette énigme lui avait fait oublier sa peine et sa colère et elle n'était plus que curiosité pour cet étrange héritage que lui avait légué sa mère. A l'aide de son nouvel alphabet, elle commença à déchiffrer la première page.

_L'Ile aux Rois, le neuf mai neuf cent soixante-seize._

_Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis fille-mère et aujourd'hui, j'épouse un inconnu de douze ans mon aîné dont je connais à peine la langue…_


	2. Chapitre I

Lady Madoka n'aimait pas être contredite. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle était après tout la tante du roi et que rien ne l'avait habituée à ce genre de désagrément. Agée d'une cinquantaine d'années (cinquante-huit exactement mais elle préférait laisser entendre qu'elle venait à peine de franchir le cap des cinquante ans), la princesse n'était qu'une vieille fille aigrie, aux cheveux ternes et à la mine revêche. Le maquillage qu'elle appliquait généreusement sur son visage n'empêchait pas les rides de se former, ni à sa peau de se détendre. Pire encore, les abus occasionnels de sa jeunesse lui avaient marqué la peau à jamais, lui laissant un teint jaunâtre et des yeux cerclés de rouge en permanence. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle avait encore la taille fine et pouvait donc supporter sans trop de mal un corset qui lui remontait les seins dans une vaine tentative de paraître plus séduisante. Honnêtement, Lady Madoka aurait pu supporter sans fausse modestie les dommages que la vieillesse accomplissait en elle si la Cour ne jugeait pas les aristocrates sur le physique. Elle avait déjà connu le malheur de ne pas être mariée (disgrâce suprême) et même s'il n'y avait plus grand espoir qu'elle épouse quiconque un jour, elle devait toujours avoir l'air aussi coquette qu'une jeune oie blanche rêvant au prince charmant. De plus, son aspect physique l'aidait grandement dans sa quête pour le pouvoir : les gens étaient beaucoup plus sensibles aux dires d'une jolie femme qu'à celles d'une vieille rombière. Néanmoins, en tant que membre influent de la famille royale, on la traitait avec respect, malgré son apparence de geisha à la retraite. Cela ne suffisait guère à la princesse pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir mais cela lui permettait tout de même de placer quelques-uns de ses sbires un peu partout parmi les hautes sphères de la noblesse afin d'influer, tout du moins de l'informer, sur la politique de l'Ile aux Rois. En bref, Lady Madoka était une peste. Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de personnes qui avaient eu le courage de lui tenir tête… Et ceux qui y avaient survécu ne dépassaient pas la moitié de ce chiffre.

La princesse lissa la longue plume de paon qui ornait son chignon et sourit d'un pincement de lèvres à la personne qui se trouvait devant son bureau. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas et lui offrit un sourire tout aussi hypocrite. La jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Aucune crainte, aucun respect n'éclairait les yeux sombres de son adversaire. Elle avait pourtant l'apparence d'une minuscule souris que Madoka pourrait écraser sans peine de sa botte pointue. Et jeune en plus ! Ses cheveux étaient nattés, preuve que la jeune fille n'avait pas atteint l'âge requis pour se fiancer. Et dire qu'elle osait refuser d'obéir à un ordre direct de la tante du roi ! Dans un soupir, Lady Madoka capitula, se jurant que cette pimbêche regretterait de s'être frottée à son autorité.

« Bien. Si vous refusez de sortir, me ferez-vous l'honneur de me dire votre nom, mademoiselle ?

- Votre Altesse, veuillez excuser cette intrusion ô combien inconvenante dans votre bureau mais je souhaiterais solliciter une entrevue, répondit l'enfant en faisant la révérence (Quelle âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Quinze ans ? Quatorze ?). Je suis Yagami Sayuri, fille cadette de Lord Yagami Kazuhide, duc de Nortsea, et de feue son épouse, Lady Yagami Sakura. »

La princesse chassa la plume de paon de devant ses yeux. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Un tel tempérament ne pouvait qu'aller de pair avec un sang royal. Eloigné, certes, mais royal tout de même. Après tout, le duc de Nortsea était aussi bien son neveu que le roi lui-même. Cela n'excusait pas totalement le comportement indigne de la fillette mais c'était une explication valable. Face au silence de l'enfant suite à cette déclaration, elle lui fit signe de continuer tout en réprimant un bâillement.

« J'apprécierai, Madame, que cette entrevue soit strictement confidentielle.

- Cessez donc vos caprices, péronnelle, et parlez ! Mes gardes sont des tombes. J'ai d'autres obligations. Ecouter les délires d'une adolescente à peine sortie de l'enfance qui se prend pour une femme est loin d'être une tâche prioritaire sur ma liste.

- Comme il vous siéra, répliqua Sayuri. A vous de voir si vous les croyez suffisamment loyaux pour taire vos propres petits secrets… Madame. »

Lady Madoka fronça les sourcils devant cette marque évidente de manque de déférence. Toutefois, cette ironie mordante et irrespectueuse lui rappelait vaguement une autre jeune fille qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser longtemps auparavant et qu'elle avait prise sous son aile avant que cette dernière ne la laisse finalement tomber. Un vague éclair de compréhension illumina ses traits grossiers et elle fit sortir les gardes.

« Merci votre Altesse. Maintenant, j'aimerais que nous parlions de Lady Yagami si ça ne vous ennuie pas… »

_Je suis née à Konoha, le vingt-huit mars neuf cent quarante-neuf, de Haruno Fuminori et Nijiko. Vu la couleur de mes cheveux, mon père insista pour me nommer Sakura. Malgré son amour pour la littérature, il manquait terriblement d'imagination. Ma mère n'eut aucune objection. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle à part ceux créés par le biais des photos et des ouïs-dires : Haruno Nijiko était atteinte d'une maladie génétique qui l'affaiblissait horriblement. Parfois, elle arrivait à peine à me porter. La grossesse puis l'accouchement n'avait pas arrangé cet état des choses. D'après les médecins, elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir d'enfant. Néanmoins, à quarante-trois ans, elle n'avait su résister à la tentation lorsqu'elle avait découvert son état. De cinq ans son aîné, mon père pensait que toute chance de devenir un jour parent s'était envolée. Autant dire qu'il me gâta plus qu'il n'était bon de le faire. Ma mère était sans doute un peu plus stricte avec moi mais lorsqu'elle mourut, je restai seule avec mon père qui m'éleva comme une vraie petite princesse à qui tout était dû. J'avais trois ans lorsqu'elle décéda. Je ne lui ressemble guère physiquement. De mon père, j'ai hérité des yeux verts et de sa moue boudeuse lorsque je réfléchis. Mon large front me vient de lui aussi. Quant aux cheveux, c'est un héritage d'une grand-tante acariâtre qui a préféré se faire enterrer avec son argent plutôt que de le léguer à sa famille. Quelle vieille pie._

_Durant deux ans, malgré le chagrin qu'il ressentait probablement, papa fit de son mieux pour me rendre heureuse. Je n'avais qu'à annoncer quels étaient mes désirs pour qu'il tente de les réaliser. La seule chose sur laquelle il était strict était le piano. Haruno Fuminori jouait merveilleusement bien de cet instrument et selon lui, je devais absolument maitriser le piano pour être une Haruno digne de ce nom. Trois heures par jour, tous les jours, je devais m'entraîner à martyriser les touches noires et blanches du piano familial au plus grand déplaisir des voisins. Je progressai peu à peu, faisant la fierté de mon père. A part la musique, mon père n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêts. Il était le gérant de la bibliothèque de Konoha et supportait mal sa clientèle. En vérité, mon père avait un mal fou à accepter les shinobis. Forcément, en tant que capitale du pays du Feu,Konoha en était emplie. La plupart des commerçants étaient ou avaient été shinobis et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas envoyaient pour la majorité leurs enfants à l'académie ninja. Papa méprisait ces personnes. Pour lui, lesshinobis n'étaient que des mercenaires sans scrupule à la morale douteuse. Il gardait néanmoins ses opinions pour lui. La plupart du temps du moins. Il se félicitait sans cesse d'avoir une fille parce qu'ainsi, il n'avait pas à justifier la raison pour laquelle je n'irai pas à cette école. Peu de citoyens normaux y envoyaient leurs filles alors que les garçons y faisaient systématiquement une apparition. La grande majorité des kunoichis était issue de familles de shinobis._

_Personnellement, ces sujets ne m'intéressaient guère. J'avais six ans et vivait en autarcie avec mon père depuis ma naissance. Je n'avais encore jamais joué avec des enfants de mon âge, la plupart de mes voisins étant assez âgés, et leurs enfants ayant atteint l'adolescence ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de s'occuper d'une fillette aux cheveux roses. Je m'en fichais et la solitude ne me pesait pas trop. J'étais intimement persuadée d'être la huitième merveille du monde aux yeux de mon père qui me passait tous mes caprices et de la vieille voisine qui venait s'occuper de moi. En septembre, j'étais sensée entrer à l'école primaire et cette nouvelle m'emplissait d'aise. J'étais certaine que tous me traiteraient comme la princesse que je croyais être. Néanmoins, l'idée de me retrouver seule au milieu d'inconnus me terrifiait quelque peu. Toutefois, je ne suis jamais allée dans cette école. Le destin en fit autrement._

« Je ne connaissais guère votre mère. Bien sûr, en tant que membre éloigné de la famille royale, elle se trouvait souvent à des réunions où je me trouvais moi-même, vous savez, en tant que princesse de sang. Mais nos rapports n'ont jamais été très intimes… »

Sayuri fixait Lady Madoka tandis que celle-ci, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, monologuait sur sa non-relation avec la femme de son neveu, repoussant de temps à autre la plume de paon qui refusait de rester droite. Depuis la découverte du carnet de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lire en entier, elle était partie à la recherche de celle qui fut Sakura Haruno. Le nom de « Haruno » lui était totalement inconnu et même si elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait du nom de jeune fille de sa génitrice, elle aurait aimé en avoir la certitude. Les quelques pages qu'elle avait déchiffrées ne donnaient aucune explication et se contentaient juste de conter l'enfance de Haruno. Elle avait bien tenté de sauter quelques passages mais elle n'était pas suffisamment à l'aise avec le code pour lire en diagonale et elle avait peur de manquer un élément important. De plus, certaines pages étaient illisibles, voire même carrément arrachées. Néanmoins, Sayuri s'était dit qu'au vu des premières lignes du carnet, elle pouvait aller interroger certaines personnes au sujet du mariage de ses parents, mariage qui avait toujours paru louche et qui semblait désormais être une énorme escroquerie. Au premier abord, elle avait hésité à poser directement la question à son père, Lord Yagami. Mais ce dernier était parti Dieu-sait-où après les funérailles de son épouse, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait d'ailleurs emmené Eiko avec lui, en tant qu'héritier du duché de Nortsea. Sayuri, elle, était restée seule au palais en compagnie des domestiques. Au lieu de tempêter et de hurler au scandale (ce qu'elle avait tout de même fait, au plus grand désarroi de sa nourrice), elle s'était lancée dans l'étude approfondie du carnet de sa mère et des autres objets qui se trouvaient dans la boite. Le comte Maldonnedale s'était révélé être un précieux allié : sa passion pour les pays ninjas l'aveuglait totalement et il lui confirma que les armes de la boite correspondaient bien au terme de « kunais ». De plus, il se révélait être une mine intarissable sur les coutumes ninjas mais aussi sur « Konoha », le village dont parlait le carnet.

Konoha était ce qu'on appelait un village ninja mais aussi la capitale du Pays du Feu, soit la contrée la plus proche de la Royauté Insulaire. Konoha se trouvait plus au Nord afin de faire face à ses autres dangereux voisins et faisait peu de commerce avec le Sud. D'ailleurs, le sud du Pays du Feu ne comportait que très peu de ninjas. Il y avait quelques patrouilles à peine au cas où le Pays du Vent qui se trouvait à l'Ouest attaque mais depuis que l'alliance avait été signée, il n'y avait plus vraiment de problème entre eux et les mesures de sécurité s'en ressentaient. Selon le comte de Maldonnedale, le trajet Konoha-Suna (capitale du Pays du Vent) se faisait en environ trois jours pour des ninjas entraînés mais pour des civils, il se faisait en environ une semaine. Quand Sayuri l'avait interrogé sur le trajet entre Konoha et le Royaume Insulaire, le comte avait souri : « Peu de personnes entreprenne ce voyage. Konoha et le Royaume s'ignorent depuis des siècles. Il y a quelques bateaux qui font le voyage entre le Pays du Feu et les Iles les plus au Nord de l'archipel mais ils sont peu nombreux et ce sont généralement des commerçants. Il y a quelques pirates aussi. Mais sinon, un civil devrait mettre environ trois semaines pour atteindre un port mercantile en direction des Iles aux Rois. A partir de là, le voyage maritime devrait se faire en un mois, un peu moins si la mer est calme mais c'est rarement le cas. »

Lady Madoka était désormais devenue intarissable. Elle se servit un généreux verre de brandy qu'elle sirota tout en épiloguant longuement sur les raisons pour lesquelles la famille royale devait rester souder. Sayuri applaudit intérieurement cette fantastique performance de mensonge par omission avec tentative de changer de conversation. Maintenant le tout était de ramener la conversation vers le mariage de ses parents sans que la princesse prenne la mouche. En effet, outre sa grande susceptibilité, Lady Madoka était également la seule personne qui avait appris le mariage du duc en temps réel et non pas trois ans plus tard, comme le reste de la population insulaire. D'un léger toussotement, Sayuri attira l'attention de son aînée et lui adressa un charmant sourire.

« Le mariage de vos parents ? Oui, bien sûr, j'étais au courant. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un prépare le roi à cette… mésalliance. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Disons que mon neveu s'est enflammé une nouvelle fois pour une jeune femme et que cette fois-ci, il l'a mise en cloque. Et pour sauver son honneur, il l'a épousée sur-le-champ. En plus, votre mère était très jeune à l'époque et il risquait gros si un prévôt un peu scrupuleux s'intéressait de plus près à l'âge de votre mère. Votre père risquait fort de se retrouver au tribunal, cela aurait été un scandale sans nom ! Le mariage secret était infamant lui aussi mais beaucoup moins. Et puis, on pouvait y ajouter un soupçon de romantisme, ce qui n'a pas manqué de faire se pâmer les dames de la Cour.

- Et les parents de Mère ? Qu'en ont-ils pensé ? Qui étaient-ils ?

- Oh, et bien, ils étaient plutôt satisfaits. Voyez-vous, votre mère était une fille cadette parmi une nichée de marmots. Elle aurait probablement fini ses jours dans un couvent si ce drame… qui n'en est pas un n'était pas arrivé. Le duc a dû renoncer à la dot de sa promise, ce qui les arrangeait. Ils arrivaient à peine à vivre avec les terres qu'ils possédaient alors…

- Qui étaient-ils ? Nous ne sommes jamais allés leur rendre visite.

- Dieu vous en garde, ce sont de pauvres petits nobliaux sans aucune espèce d'ambition. Ils se contentent de se reproduire frénétiquement, ce qui réduit de manière drastique leurs revenus. Si ce n'est pas malheureux… Je crois qu'il s'agissait du baron de Silveriver mais je peux me tromper. Est-ce là tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de l'arbre généalogique d'une péronnelle en peine. Allez, ouste ! Vous n'avez pas des classes à suivre ? Allez rejoindre votre nourrice ! »

_La veille de la rentrée des classes, je jouais paisiblement dans le jardin. Mon père et la vieille Ba-chan se trouvaient dans la cuisine et discutaient de choses d'adultes alors que je m'exerçais à la corde à sauter. Au bout d'un moment, épuisée, je m'étais assise à l'ombre de la haie et soufflait un peu. Il faisait beau en cette fin d'après-midi. Des échos de voix me parvinrent de l'autre côté de la rue. Je me suis retournée pour mieux voir. Deux garçons se trouvaient là. La ressemblance était tellement frappante que leur lien de parenté ne pouvait qu'être évident. A cette époque, je ne connaissais pas encore les raisons pour lesquelles un clan ninja partage un patrimoine génétique quasiment identique qui donne alors l'impression aux profanes qu'il ne s'agit que d'une armée de clones. Je ne m'intéressais guère à l'aîné, un enfant d'environ dix ou onze ans à l'aspect étrangement mature. Tout mon être était concentré sur le petit garçon accroché à ses épaules dont le rire me rappelait celui des anges. Je n'avais jamais entendu pareil rire : tous les malheurs du monde semblaient s'évaporer à ce son et je mourrais d'envie de rire avec l'enfant si seulement je n'avais pas été figée par cette vision d'instant de grâce. Un accès de timidité me rendit soudain muette, incapable du moindre mouvement. Je ne me souviens plus de leur dialogue. Les deux parlaient de leur famille, de la rentrée et diverses autres choses qui m'étaient totalement étrangères. Je m'en voulais de les ignorer. J'aurais voulu tout pouvoir partager avec l'enfant de la rue. Bien après qu'ils eurent disparu de mon champ de vision, je restais tremblante, le souffle court. Je ne comprenais pas les réactions de mon corps, ni cette étrange fascination pour un étranger. Je rêvais de le revoir à nouveau. Je n'avais retenu qu'une seule chose de leur conversation, le fait que le petit garçon allait entrer le lendemain à l'académie ninja._

_Autant dire que mon père fut sacrément surpris de ma décision d'entrer dans cette école quand je le lui annonçais le soir même. Il la prit comme un caprice et me l'accorda sans le moindre doute, tablant sans doute sur mon propre abandon dès que les premières difficultés se feraient connaître. Je rencontrais de nombreuses difficultés à l'académie il est vrai. Notamment un certain manque d'amis et de nombreuses brimades. Garçons et filles étaient souvent séparés, ce qui contribuait à mon humeur morose. Cependant, la moindre apparition du jeune garçon provoquait un tel feu d'artifice chez moi que je continuais malgré tout. Mes notes n'étaient pas si mauvaises et en théorie, j'étais même la meilleure de ma classe. J'adorais apprendre et je le faisais vite. De plus, je fis la rencontre d'une petite fille au caractère bien défini qui me prit sous son aile durant ma scolarité. Yamanaka Ino était la fille unique du fleuriste à temps partiel, Yamanaka Inoichi (shinobi de son état). Elle était belle, forte, douée et avait néanmoins un petit côté garçon manqué qui disparut avec l'âge. Je devins sa protégée et un ruban rouge destiné à me rendre plus jolie scella notre amitié. Nous étions inséparables. Elle prenait ma défense, m'apprenait les arts qui me semblaient trop obtus et en échange, elle semblait se contenter de mon admiration sans borne._

_Pendant cinq longues années, notre amitié fut indestructible. On ne pouvait rester éloignée l'une de l'autre plus de deux heures. Nous connaissions les moindres secrets de l'autre. Du moins, je le croyais. Ce fut une des pestes qui composaient ma classe qui me révéla le pot aux roses : Ino craquait pour le garçon dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse, Uchiwa Sasuke. Je fus dévastée. Je brisais immédiatement le moindre lien entre elle et moi. Si nous devions entrer en compétition pour le cœur de Sasuke, je perdrais sans l'ombre d'un doute. Les deux dernières années passées à l'académie, je les passais à tenter de surpasser Ino dans toutes les matières. Je péchais encore en pratique et en combat. Durant la dernière année, la classe fut mixte. Je pouvais voir l'élu de mon cœur tous les jours. Il m'ignorait bien entendu. Un drame s'était déroulé dans sa famille quelques années auparavant mais je l'ignorais à l'époque. J'avais moi-même quelques soucis avec mon père. Celui-ci avait rencontré une jeune femme et il était tombé sous son charme. Il finit par l'épouser quelques mois avant que j'obtienne mon diplôme de genin. Après avoir été le seul être humain comptant aux yeux de mon père, ce partage fut difficile surtout qu'il m'apparut rapidement que ma belle-mère n'était guère disposée à m'apprécier. Elle détestait les enfants et aurait voulu vivre une vie de rêve avec mon père. Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait coincée avec un libraire et sa fille préadolescente. Nos rapports ne furent jamais très bons et pire encore, ils influèrent sur mes propres rapports avec mon père. Au fil des années, ce dernier ne me comprenait plus et avait l'impression de me perdre à chaque fois que j'allais en cours. Il avait espéré que la fin de mon amitié avec Ino serait le facteur qui allait déclencher mon départ de l'académie shinobi pour entrer au conservatoire de piano. Il fut amèrement déçu en constatant que tel n'était pas le cas._

« Qui sont les Uchiwa ? demanda Sayuri au comte de Maldonnedale alors que celui-ci époussetait avec amour ses reliques ninjas.

- Les Uchiwa ? Où diable avez-vous entendu ce nom-là, Mademoiselle Sayuri ? »

Sayuri prit son air le plus innocent et adressa un sourire radieux (le même que sa mère) au comte qui s'était retourné vers elle. Il sembla un instant désorienté.

« Je ne sais plus… J'ai dû le lire dans un livre.

- Je ne sais pas si cela est très raisonnable pour une jeune fille de bonne famille de s'intéresser à ces choses-là… Sa Grâce serait très fâchée si elle apprenait que sa fille se passionne pour une famille de meurtriers.

- De meurtriers ? Sayuri peina à cacher son excitation. Oh, je vous en prie, milord, racontez-moi. Mon père n'en saura rien.

- Très bien, très bien… Le comte soupira bruyamment. L'intérêt que lui portait Sayuri le flattait tout autant qu'il l'effrayait. La famille Uchiwa est un ancien clan de Konoha. Il était là dès la création de celle-ci ainsi que le clanSenju. C'est une histoire assez compliqué mais disons que les deux familles descendaient du même homme et que leur rivalité tenait globalement d'un certain déséquilibre dans l'héritage. Comme dans toutes les familles, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire (autant avouer que sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat). Enfin bref, Konoha fut fondée par un descendant Senju, Hashirama qui devint le premier Hokage, le chef suprême de Konoha si vous préférez. UchiwaMadara l'aida dans sa tâche. Plus tard, ces deux fondateurs eurent un désaccord profond sur la manière de diriger et ce désaccord conduisit à une bataille épique entre les deux partis dans la Vallée de la Fin. D'ailleurs, si jamais vous avez la possibilité de vous y rendre, vous y verrez deux magnifiques et gigantesques statues à leur effigie. C'est grandiose, un véritable chef-d'œuvre ! »

Le comte resta un instant comme subjugué par la beauté des statues qu'il se représentait dans son esprit. Sayuri, nettement moins impressionnée par une œuvre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, n'eut pas la patience d'attendre qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

« Et ?

- Oh, euh, oui, les Uchiwa. Bref, Madara perdit contre Hashirama. Suite à sa défaite, il disparut sans laisser de trace. On suppose qu'il est mort. Quant au reste du clan, le second Hokage, Senju Tobirama, leur donna la charge de former la police secrète de Konoha. C'était un grand honneur mais aussi un moyen de les garder à l'œil. C'était un clan puissant après tout. Donc dangereux. Après pendant deux ou trois générations, il n'y eut pas de conflit particulier impliquant les Uchiwa. Il faut dire qu'il y avait la guerre dans les pays ninjas, des guerres épouvantables. Ces gens ont beau être passionnants, il faut savoir que la Royauté Insulaire a pris une remarquable décision en choisissant de ne jamais prendre parti dans un conflit entre ces pays. Nous serions tous réduits en esclavage ! Enfin, bref… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, pas de conflit pendant plusieurs années. Puis un jour, il y a un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, un membre de la famille Uchiwa dont le nom m'échappe soudainement a décimé entièrement son clan ! Sans aucune raison apparente ! Une véritable hécatombe !

- Uchiwa Sasuke a fait ça ? bredouilla Sayuri, stupéfaite.

- Quoi… ?! Non ! Son frère ! D'ailleurs, c'est amusant que vous disiez ça parce que Uchiwa Sasuke est la seule personne à avoir survécu à ce génocide. On sait pas trop pour quoi. D'ailleurs, d'où connaissez-vous ce nom ? demanda, soupçonneux, le comte.

- Oh, je l'ai lu en même temps que le nom « Uchiwa », je ne sais plus dans quel livre, répondit Sayuri en balayant l'air de sa main pour montrer le peu d'importance de la chose. Le nom vient juste de me revenir.

- Oh… Non, Uchiwa Sasuke n'a pas tué son clan. Il a tué son frère par contre. Cela doit faire une quinzaine d'années maintenant… C'est le seul Uchiwa encore vivant aux dernières nouvelles. Mais il s'est retourné contreKonoha, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Personnellement, je pense qu'il est déséquilibré. En même temps, avec un tel traumatisme si jeune, ce n'est guère étonnant. »

Sayuri resta silencieuse un moment. Elle hésitait à interroger le compte sur Haruno Sakura. Elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse le rapprochement avec sa mère et qu'il se moque d'elle ou qu'il découvre la vérité avant elle et qu'il détruise son univers en la dévoilant au monde. Elle-même n'était pas certaine de vouloir continuer à chercher qui était cette femme après les révélations sur cette ville couverte de sang. Les gens là-bas ne semblaient pas très sains d'esprit et les meurtres et guerres avaient l'air d'être monnaie courante. Néanmoins, le besoin de savoir se fit impérieux et elle s'entendit murmurer :« Le nom de Haruno vous dit quelque chose ? ».

Le comte se redressa et la fixa longuement. Sayuri déglutit.

« Non. »


	3. Chapitre II

« Et, mesdemoiselles, je ne souhaite voir que des sourires sur ces petits visages tristes à mourir… J'ai dit un sourire, Mademoiselle Setsuna, pas une grimace hideuse ! Où vous croyez-vous ? Au cirque ? Vous croyez sincèrement attraper un prétendant avec cette mine affreuse ? Autant épouser un chimpanzé ! »

La jeune fille n'était pas plus laide qu'une autre. On pouvait même la qualifier de « charmante ». Cependant, les remarques acerbes de son professeur, une roturière aigrie dont le statut social équivalait à celui d'un ver de terre, lui firent perdre tous ses moyens et elle fondit en larmes. Aussi sec, elle se prit un coup d'éventail sur le crâne. Deux rangées plus loin, Sayuri rongeait son frein. Elle détestait ces cours de maintien où le but était d'avoir l'air d'une parfaite jeune fille à marier, engoncée dans une robe ridicule, aussi confortable qu'un lit de clous avec une couverture en toile de bure. Le tissu dont elles étaient faites était plutôt soyeux au toucher, caractéristique principale de la soie et du satin mais le corset sensé leur donner des allures de ladys les empêchait de respirer. A chaque fois qu'elle l'enfilait (ou plutôt qu'une paire de servantes lui cassait une côte ou deux), Sayuri se félicitait d'avoir une aussi petite poitrine. Des mauvaises langues iraient jusqu'à dire qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout mais devant cette épreuve quasi quotidienne que constituait le port du corset, elle était tout de même fort avantagée. La jeune Setsuna, victime officielle du professeur en ce jour, semblait sans cesse être au bord de l'asphyxie, ses attributs débordant de son décolleté à chaque inspiration laborieuse. Aux dires du professeur (elle-même aussi plate qu'une planche à pain), cela était le comble de la vulgarité. Néanmoins, son attention fut retenue par une autre proie qui agitait frénétiquement son éventail.

« Mademoiselle Beniko, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cet éventail ?

- Je… J'm'évente, Professeur.

- Vous vous éventez ? La vieille bique ne semblait pas en revenir. Vous vous éventez ? Seriez-vous une simple d'esprit, Mademoiselle Beniko ?

- N… Nan, Professeur.

- Oh, dans ce cas, vous me prenez probablement pour une idiote ? »

Beniko se pétrifia. En réponse à son appel à l'aide silencieux, Sayuri haussa les épaules. Devant la colère teintée de plaisir sadique du professeur, nul ne pouvait faire grand-chose. L'enseignante se détourna alors de la pauvre élève tremblante pour s'adresser au reste de la classe :

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici, dans cette salle, qui a écouté ce que j'ai dit au tout début de ce cours ? Y a-t-il une seule élève dans cette classe qui ne soit pas totalement demeurée ? Ou dois-je me faire à l'idée que les jeunes gens de votre génération devront aller se chercher une épouse parmi les sauvages des pays ninjas pour éviter de se retrouver mariés à une bande de guenons ignares et stupides ?! »

Un ricanement brisa le silence qui régnait suite à cette diatribe. Le professeur fusilla instantanément du regard la fautive qui se recroquevilla, cachant la rougeur de ses joues sous un voile de cheveux blonds. Sayuri n'avait que peu d'estime pour Manjûme Sanae, la prenant pour une écervelée qui comptait principalement sur sa plastique pour s'en sortir. Sanae n'était pas plus idiote qu'une autre mais le monde ne l'intéressait pas. Trop cruel, trop froid, trop brutal pour elle. Elle passait son temps à rêver au Prince Charmant qui viendrait la secourir d'un mariage forcé et inévitable. En temps qu'unique héritière du comté de Roastroad, elle se savait intouchable. De ce fait, elle se souciait comme une guigne de l'humeur de leur professeur de maintien, s'autorisant même à la remettre à sa place de temps à autre. Beaucoup s'étonnaient de l'inimitié que lui portait Sayuri qui pourtant était toujours la première à encourager le moindre comportement impertinent envers leurs professeurs. En fait, le principal défaut que lui trouvait cette dernière était l'intérêt grandissant que Sanae portait à Eiko. Et encore ce défaut aurait pu trouver grâce à ses yeux si son frère s'était révélé insensible au charme des boucles blondes de la jeune fille. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas tout à fait le cas.

« Bien. Puisque Mademoiselle Sanae semble trouver votre imbécillité si amusante, elle nous fera l'honneur des exercices pratiques. Mademoiselle, veuillez vous placer à mes côtés, je vous prie. »

En gloussant doucement, la jeune fille se leva et alla rejoindre leur professeur qui l'attendait, droite comme un I, la mine terrible.

« Donc, un éventail n'est pas juste un objet pratique que vous secouez dans tous les sens dans le but bien peu intéressant de vous faire de l'air. Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterais à vous faire un cours là-dessus ! Vous devez savoir que cet éventail que je tiens dans la main sera votre meilleur ami si vous n'êtes pas capables de dissimuler adroitement vos émotions. Lorsque vous vous éventez, gardez-le à hauteur de visage, de manière à ce qu'il cache votre bouche… »

Sanae regardant par la fenêtre, elle se prit brutalement une claque à l'arrière du crâne comme rappel à l'ordre.

« Montrez-leur donc l'exemple, Mademoiselle, au lieu de bailler aux corneilles.

- Mais, Professeur, minauda Sanae en prenant son air le plus ingénu, je ne crois pas que mon père tolérerait une telle familiarité entre nous… Il déteste qu'on lève la main sur moi et puis… »

D'un gracieux mouvement de poignet, la jeune fille ouvrit son éventail qu'elle plaça délicatement sous son menton tout en papillonnant des yeux.

« … Même si nous ne savons pas manier l'éventail avec grâce, nous restons tout de même un meilleur parti que vous… »

Le professeur déglutit devant les yeux de biche de Sanae, son teint pâle rougissant de manière alarmante. Si la colère de l'enseignante n'avait pas été si visible, Sayuri aurait volontiers pris les paris pour savoir si elle allait exploser. Ou se mettre à pleurer. Elle semblait apparemment déchirée entre ces deux choix. Mais, au final, elle se recomposa un visage presque serein et alla même jusqu'à sourire (ou plutôt grimacer) à Sanae qui s'inclina légèrement. La civilisation l'avait emporté sur la barbarie.

« Dommage, chuchota Sayuri à Beniko, j'aurais adoré voir la vieille démembrer Sanae… La pimbêche serait morte et la vieille aurait été assassinée par la famille Manjûme.

- Pff, t'es nulle… Des fois, j'me dis que j'suis bien contente d'être ton amie pa'ce que j'aurais pas survécu à ta méchanceté. T'es qu'une saloperie, Yuri, une vraie de vraie.

- Mais non…

- Je vous dérange peut être ? On se concentre s'il vous plait, la récréation est finie ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se tinrent coi alors que leur professeur leur expliquait les incroyables potentialités de communication de l'éventail. Elle en était à leur montrer les possibilités de badinage qu'offrait cet outil quand un intrus pénétra dans la classe, créant un émoi parmi les élèves.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est le fils du duc de Nortsea…

- Qu'il est beau…

- Tu crois qu'il a une fiancée ?

- Nan, nan, il doit probablement lutiner tous les filles qui lui plaisent en attendant que son père le marrie…

- J'adorerai qu'il me lutine…

- Chut, tais-toi, si la prof t'entend…

- Il m'a regardée !

- Mais non, c'est moi ! »

Charmeur, Eiko ne tentait même pas de jouer l'indifférent blasé face à ces réactions de jouvencelles énamourées. Un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage et ses yeux gris riaient. Sayuri le jugea ridicule et le fusilla du regard dans l'espoir que sa muette réprobation le forcerait à se reconstituer une attitude plus digne. Son frère aurait probablement éclaté de rire en la voyant, si seulement il s'était donné la peine de se tourner vers elle. Compatissante, Beniko lui serra l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Mais pas trop fort non plus pour éviter que Sayuri se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas totalement insensible au charme d'Eiko qui avait fière allure ce jour-là. Tout de gris vêtu, avec un haut-de-forme en équilibre sur la tête, ses cheveux blonds cendrés ébouriffés par le vent et la folle chevauchée qui l'avait reconduit à la Cour, Eiko avait tout l'air d'un jeune dandy séduisant. Il souleva le rebord de son chapeau, saluant l'assemblée d'un « Mesdemoiselles… » qui rendit la dite assemblée composée d'adolescentes en pleine période hormonale complètement hystérique. L'enseignante dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour obtenir un silence (presque) total.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ? Les gentlemen ne sont guère autorisés à rencontrer ces jeunes ladies.

- N'ayez crainte, la mère, je ne vais pas enlever l'une de ces charmantes créatures (aussitôt un brouhaha fait principalement de gloussements et de petits cris s'éleva)… Ou en fait, si mais je n'ai pas à la qualifier de charmante puisqu'il s'agit de ma sœur, Yagami Sayuri.

- Votre sœur ? »

L'idée que ce jeune Apollon sorti de nulle part si ce n'est de ses fantasmes puisse être le frère d'une telle peste taciturne sembla plonger la vieille fille dans une profonde perplexité. Elle se tourna vers Sayuri (qui avait tenté de rassembler ses affaires en toute discrétion et prenait à présent l'air le plus candide possible), la dévisagea un instant avant de revenir vers Eiko. La ressemblance physique ne lui sautait pas aux yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Manjûme Sanae s'était assise sur le bureau et attendait languissante que le jeune homme s'aperçoive de sa présence. Mais comme la patience n'était pas son point fort, elle finit par l'appeler d'une voix languissante :

« Monsieur Yagami ? Bonjour.

- Oh, bonjour mademoiselle Manjûme. »

Attiré comme une mouche par du miel, il s'approcha immédiatement et fit un baisemain à la jeune fille qui mettait en pratique le cours sur l'éventail et le badinage qu'elle venait de suivre. Sanae en rosit de plaisir et un sourire timide pointa sur ses lèvres. Cette dangereuse intimité finit par secouer le professeur qui cessa immédiatement de chercher une quelconque similitude entre les deux Yagami pour mettre ce jeune mâle à la porte (avec un peu de regret néanmoins). Eiko refusant de partir sans sa sœur, Sayuri fut également jetée dehors.

« T'avais vraiment besoin de faire tout ce cirque ? »

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient installés dans le parc de leur palais, à l'ombre d'un tilleul. Eiko s'était allongé dans l'herbe, sa veste lui servant d'oreiller alors que sa sœur, assise à ses côtés, triturait l'herbe machinalement.

« Quel cirque ? Je pensais que tu serais contente d'être délivrée de ton dragon.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! « Oh, bonjour mesdemoiselles, regardez-moi comme je suis beau, comme je suis magnifique, et que je te fais un baisemain, et que je te fais un clin d'œil, et que… » Aah ! Non ! Pas de chatouilles, pas de chatouilles ! Tu triches !

- Quelle peste tu fais ! J'aurais dû te laisser crever d'ennui ! Hé ! Une lady n'a pas le droit de riposter ! »

Après une bataille effrénée faite de chatouilles, de coups de coude et de coups de pieds, les deux partis, les côtes douloureuses, décidèrent de signer l'armistice tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil leur adversaire. Sayuri peinait à reprendre son souffle, son corset empêchant toute inspiration ample. Eiko trouva hilarant son regard noir, ce qui conduisit à une autre bataille, nettement plus courte que la dernière, étant donné que l'assaillante était devenue bleue.

« Hé, ça va ?

- Haah, haah, aide-moi… haah, haah,… faut que j'enlève mon corset… haah, haah….

- C'est pas très correct, fit remarquer Eiko en délaçant sa sœur, les gens vont jaser. Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu t'en fous mais… Voilà ! Tu vas mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux. »

Sayuri finit par envoyer valser l'armature et renfila le haut de sa robe par-dessus sa chemise. L'effet était bien évidemment moins seyant mais beaucoup plus agréable à porter.

_Mon monde s'était écroulé lors de la désertion de Sasuke. Je ne savais guère quoi faire. Naruto était parti à sa recherche, à ma demande, mais était revenu dans un tel état que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Pire encore, il n'était pas le seul. Sur les cinq genins partis ce jour-là, quatre étaient rentrés en mauvaise état. Choji avait même dû être hospitalisé. Ino en était malade. Et Sasuke avait failli tuer Naruto. Je me sentais tellement perdue… Je suis devenue l'apprenti du nouvel Hokage, la princesse Tsunade. Cependant, elle avait tellement de choses à faire que mon apprentissage passait en dernier. Quand Naruto est parti, je me suis sentie abandonnée. J'avais perdu tout le monde : mon père qui ne m'adressait presque plus la parole, Ino trop occupée avec ses propres coéquipiers, Sasuke, Naruto et Maître Kakashi qui ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de moi et qui ne tentait même plus de faire semblant. J'étais toute seule. Je faisais des progrès stupéfiants en médecine mais je n'avais personne à qui me vanter. L'atmosphère à la maison était glaciale, ma belle-mère me détestait et mon père était dépassé les événements. Il ne me comprenait plus. Pire, il réprouvait mon affection pour Naruto et Sasuke. Je ne pouvais donc pas lui confier ma peine. Pour échapper à cette ambiance douloureuse, je tentais de passer le plus de temps possible à l'hôpital. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas encore prête pour exercer mes talents sur des blessés. Je me sentais tellement inutile. Je pleurais tout le temps, j'étais furieuse contre moi-même pour être aussi émotive, bref j'étais en pleine dépression. Personne n'ayant de temps à me consacrer, à simplement discuter avec moi, personne ne s'en rendit contre._

_Personne, sauf Ino._

_Elle a débarqué un matin, sans prévenir, et m'a traîné de force vers le terrain d'entraînement de Konoha, où l'attendaient ses deux coéquipiers, Choji et Shikamaru. Ils n'ont rien dit quand ils m'ont vue arriver et m'ont intégrée à leurs exercices sans même poser de questions. A midi, j'ai été conviée à venir manger avec eux. Je restais silencieuse, Ino parlait pour deux. Voire même pour quatre, les deux garçons n'étant pas très bavards. On a passé la journée ensemble. A partir de cet instant, un nouveau rituel s'est installé : je m'entraînais avec l'équipe dix tous les matins puis j'allais voir Tsunade les après-midis pour savoir si elle avait un peu de temps à me consacrer. Comme Ino ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, excepté lors de ses missions, elle bénéficia également d'une instruction médicale mais moins recherchée que la mienne. Certains soirs, Ino me forçait à faire le mur afin d'aller en discothèque et s'amuser un peu. Elle trouvait que ma vie manquait terriblement de fun. Je pense que c'était sa manière à elle de prendre soin de moi. J'avais quatorze ans et aucune expérience de la drague. Ce ne fut pas vraiment en discothèque que je l'appris, la plupart des clients ayant le double de mon âge. Et je n'avais toujours pas surmonté mon amour à sens unique pour Sasuke, à la différence de ma compagne. Mais je dois avouer que nous nous amusions comme des petites folles. Le propriétaire nous appelait « le duo infernal » pour une raison connue de lui-seul. Il nous laissait entrer même si nous n'avions pas l'âge réglementaire mais ne nous laissait pas boire d'alcool._

_Je passais l'examen Chûnin avec succès cette année-là. J'avais fait des progrès spectaculaires en médecine, je savais me servir de mon chacra pour amplifier ma force et je faisais un excellent travail d'équipe avecChoji et Ino, mes deux coéquipiers durant l'épreuve. Néanmoins, à part l'équipe dix, personne ne me félicita réellement. Tsunade devait gérer le départ des shinobis étrangers et mon père ne fut guère ému par ce changement de statut qui n'évoquait rien pour lui. Quant à Maître Kakashi, il se trouvait quelque part en mission à l'ouest du pays. En devenant Chûnin, je savais avoir fait un énorme pas en avant vers les retrouvailles avec mes vrais coéquipiers. Cela faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de leur part. C'est à cette époque que je décidais également de faire des recherches sur les Uchiwa, Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki._

« C'était bien avec Père ? Vous étiez où ?

- Dans notre duché, près de la mer. Père voulait que je vois les ports et les citadelles à protéger d'une éventuelle attaque des shinobis. Et j'ai aussi rencontré quelques comtes qui vivent sur nos terres. Rien de très excitant. Et toi ? »

Sayuri ne répondit pas. Elle sentait son frère l'observer, sans doute attendant qu'elle lui réponde quelques ragots entendus durant le mois qu'avait duré son absence. En examinant ses doigts teintés de vert à cause de l'herbe, elle se demanda si elle devait lui parler du carnet de leur mère, de ses recherches à ce sujet, de ses doutes sur sa propre identité. Au moment où elle fit le choix de ne rien lui dire, il lança, l'air de rien :

« Comptes-tu faire divorcer le comte de Maldonnedale de sa femme ?

- Quoi ?! »

Eiko éclata de rire à son air stupéfait et lui donna un coup de coude.

« Je te taquine ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu passes ton temps à rendre visite à ce vieux fou ? Un nouveau caprice ? Je veux pas dire, mais ça commence à jaser sévère. Tu devrais être plus discrète ou même carrément arrêter d'y aller si tu veux pas que Père mette son nez dans tes affaires. Alors, c'est quoi cette lubie soudaine ? »

Autant pour sa décision de se taire ! Sayuri soupira et estima plus sage d'abattre ses cartes sur la table.

« C'est pas un caprice. C'est à cause de maman.

- Maman ? Elle avait une liaison avec ce type ?

- Non. Pire encore. »

Et elle lui raconta toute l'histoire : la découverte du carnet, le code secret, les objets louches, Sakura Haruno, le bébé, Konoha, Lady Madoka et son fichu caractère, le comte et sa connaissance des pays ninjas, la famille Uchiwa… Rien ne lui fut épargné. A la fin de son laïus quelque peu décousu, Eiko avait l'air d'avoir été assommé à coup de poêle à plusieurs reprises. Il se secoua la tête rapidement comme pour rassembler ses idées.

« Attends, reprends-moi si je me trompe : tu es persuadée que Maman, alias Lady Yagami Sakura, duchesse de Nortsea, épouse du cousin du Roi, favorite de la Reine, est une ancienne kunoichi venue de Konoha et que l'un d'entre nous, à plus forte raison moi, n'est pas l'enfant de Père ? C'est complètement dément !

- Mais tout s'explique ainsi ! C'est pour ça que leur mariage a été secret et que quand on est arrivé à la Cour, tu étais déjà vieux ! C'est pour ça que Maman ne ressemblait à personne d'autre ! Tu as déjà dit qu'y avait plein de trucs qu'on ignorait sur elle !

- Et tu penses que de toutes les personnes vivant à la Cour, ils auraient choisi de le dire à Lady Madoka ?! Cette femme est la pire garce manipulatrice de toute la Royauté Insulaire ! Piètre choix pour garder un secret ! Et pourquoi père aurait-il choisi d'épouser une roturière, ninja et étrangère de surcroît, et d'adopter son fils ? Ne me dis pas qu'il était follement amoureux d'elle parce que je ne te croirai pas !

- C'est pourtant ce que Lady Madoka a essayé de me faire avaler ! Il serait tombé amoureux, l'aurait mise enceinte et l'aurait épousé par acquis de conscience ! C'est pas beaucoup plus réaliste !

- Excuse-moi, mais je préfère cette version !

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce qu'elle ne met pas en doute le fait que je sois l'héritier du duché de Nortsea ! »

Un silence régna après ce cri du cœur. Sayuri se sentit gênée. Son frère était visiblement meurtri à la seule idée d'être un bâtard sans titre, sans père. Le conflit les avait laissé tous deux les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Eikorenifla et se détourna brusquement, faisant quelques pas en direction du palais. Sayuri le rejoignit en courant.

« Eiko…

- Fiche-moi la paix.

- Eiko, s'il te plait, écoute-moi.

- Non.

- Eiko, je ne crois pas que tu sois un bâtard.

- Tu as dit que Maman avait un bébé avant qu'elle épouse Père. Je suis l'aîné, je suis l'enfant bâtard. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Mais tu es le portrait craché de Père ! Et en tant qu'héritier, on a déjà vérifié si tu étais bien le fils du duc ! Tu ne peux pas être ce bébé ! »

Eiko s'arrêta si abruptement que sa sœur faillit lui rentrer dedans.

« Qui est le bébé alors ?

- Personne. Je suis née après toi et Maman ne connaissait pas Père avant de l'épouser. Tu es donc né après leur mariage et moi aussi du coup. On a peut être jamais rencontré ce frère ou cette sœur.

- Et Maman aurait toléré qu'on la sépare de son enfant ? Et qui était le père ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai du mal à lire son carnet et je ne l'ai pas fini. L'enfant est peut être mort avant qu'on aille à la Cour. Ce serait une explication.

- Peut être.

- Mais…

- Mademoiselle Sayuri ! Monsieur Eiko ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! »

La nourrice venait de débarquer dans le jardin, agitant une spatule en guise d'arme. Visiblement, elle était en train de donner un coup de main aux cuisines lorsqu'elle avait aperçu ses deux protégés en pleine inaction alors qu'à son humble avis, Sayuri aurait dû être en cours ou en train de broder un quelconque motif futile et Eiko, en pleine conversation philosophique avec de jeunes _messieurs _de haut rang. Leur complicité lui semblait être d'une vulgarité incestueuse sans nom.

« Ne deviez pas être en classe, mademoiselle ? Et vous, monsieur ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce beau temps pour faire une chevauchée à travers les bois ? Et… Mademoiselle ! Où est donc votre corset, pour l'amour de Dieu ?!

- Il me gênait, je l'ai enlevé, répondit Sayuri en haussant les épaules. »

La réaction de la nurse ne se fit pas attendre. Eiko en avait des difficultés à cacher son sourire.

« QUOI ?! OH SEIGNEUR, MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ DONC AUCUNE HONTE ? QUE DIRAIT VOTRE PAUVRE MERE SI ELLE ETAIT ENCORE DE CE MONDE ?! OH, QUE DIEU ME PARDONNE MAIS VOUS AVEZ LE DIABLE AU CORPS ! SANS CORSET ! EN PLEINE APRES-MIDI ! ET AVEC UN HOMME ! OH SEIGNEUR, PROTEGEZ-NOUS !

- C'est pas un homme, c'est mon frère, bougonna Sayuri. C'est pas la même chose.

- Si, je suis un homme !

- N'importe quoi. Redis-moi ça sans rire, veux-tu ?

- Je suis un homme.

- Reviens quand tu auras du poil au menton.

- Et ça c'est quoi ?

- Du néant ?

- Non, c'est…

- ET ELLE NE SE REND MEME PAS COMPTE DE LA GRAVITE DE SON ERREUR ! ELLE N'EN EPROUVE AUCUNE HONTE ! VENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT AVEC MOI, MADEMOISELLE. VOUS SEREZ CONSIGNEE DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE JUSQU'AU SOUPER. ET J'EN REFERERAI AU DUC ! »

Autant dire que l'ambiance au diner fut plutôt froide. Sayuri eut le droit à une ou deux remontrances blasées du duc, peu concerné par les bêtises de sa fille. Quant à Eiko, il fut également réprimander pour avoir « sauvé héroïquement sa sœur de l'ennui mortel qui la guettait » (selon ses dires).

« C'est à vous dégoûter de sauver les demoiselles en détresse, plaisanta-t-il alors que tous deux remontaient l'escalier menant à leurs appartements.

- Ça signifie que tu ne le feras plus ?

- Oh, bien sûr que si ! D'ailleurs, tu fais quoi demain après-midi ?

- De la broderie sur velours.

- Intéressant. Je viendrais peut être te libérer de ton dragon, ça dépendra si je ne trouve pas d'adversaires suffisamment doués pour rendre mon entraînement au sabre passionnant.

- Vantard.

- Mégère.

- Eiko ?

- Oui ?

- Si j'allais à Konoha, tu m'accompagnerais ?

- … Oui. »


End file.
